High School DxD: The Reincarnation of Anubis
by TheDarkAnubis
Summary: Después de ser asesinado por el maou lucifer por que según el maou "estaba en medio de el umbral de una nueva era y que era un obstáculo", issei descubrirá que es la reencarnación de un dios y liberara al mundo humano de la esclavitud del maou. isseixharem (elementos de warframe y otros juegos y series/anime)
1. Prologo

**Lujuria fue mi pecado**...

Podemos ver una con edificaciones con el estilo de los demonios y demonios vestidos con las vestimentas mas elegantes, pero había algo que llamaba bastante la atención... humanos esclavizados por demonios soldados.

 **Todo esto es por mi culpa**...

Lo que mas se veía era como los soldados se llevaban esclavos para de seguro a fabricas o minas. había una escena donde una mujer se estaba tratando de liberar del agarre de un soldado ya que se estaban llevando por la fuerza a su hija a una fabrica de fundición de minerales parecidos al oro, entre los soldados se encontraba un demonio de gran importancia debido a que el comerciaba esclavos humanos para las fabricas y minas.

-! por favor, no se lleven mi hija llévenme a mi¡- gritaba desesperadamente la mujer mientras veía como se llevaban a su hija, pero la niña forcejeaba para liberarse y regresar con su madre.

pero desde arriba del edificio que estaba en frente de ellos, que al parecer era de 20 metros de altura, había una persona que observaba la escena sentado.

 **Solo por que tienen poder creen que pueden gobernarlos**...

Era un chico de 18, de cabello castaño y ojos color dorados con castaño tenia una vestimenta un tanto peculiar que consistía en: una gabardina de mezclilla negra con un símbolo de un Dragón en la espalda de color dorado, que en la parte de las caderas tiene unas fundas de un raro tipo de pistola de cada lado y una funda en la parte trasera para un espada grande, una camisa roja y dentro de ella una negra, un cinturón de cuero negro, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una especie de guantelete con una hoja oculta y demás cosas (la gauntlet de assassins creed) de color negro y dorado que le llega hasta el codo y unas botas que llegan hasta la mitad de las pierna de color negro ( ósea casi toda la vestimenta de Jacob frye de assassins creed) y aparte de eso también tenia armamento que consistía de : unas pistolas doradas con blanco (Busquen akstiletto prime) que estaban en las fundas de la gabardina y una espada que parecía que fueran un dragón con un látigo (busquen míos warframe) y unas especies de granadas en el bolso. desde arriba veía como la niña todavía forcejaba para liberarse.

 **Pero es tiempo de ponerle un fin**...

Entonces el castaño se levanto y se lanzo hacia abajo, mientras caía lanzo dos bolas. la primera al chocar en el suelo paralizo a todos los demonios soldaos y al mas importante y dando la oportunidad de escapar a la niña para regresar con su madre y después escapar, mientras que la segunda hizo una plataforma de energía de color rojo y al llegar a la plataforma el castaño aparte de amortiguarle el golpe le dio impulso para estar de nuevo en el aire sacar una tercera bola que lanzo con fuerza al suelo y entonces creo un vórtice circular de energía roja, provocado que los demonios cercanos a 5 metros permanecer en el aire (solo se vieron afectados los soldados y el demonio importante) y al castaño caer al suelo rápidamente desenfundo sus pistolas y empezó disparar mientras giraba para dar a todos los demonios suspendidos en el aire, ninguna bala era gastada todas llegaban a los demonios. al terminarse los cargadores los cuerpos sin vida de los demonios cayeron al suelo.

 **Todos los demonios que se postraron al altar de la codica seran eliminados**...

Entonces el castaño procedió a liberar a los esclavos encerrados en una jaula en un carruaje.

\- issei-sama estuvo bastante genial su escena, pero llamo demasiado la atención- dijo una Loli de pelo rubio con vestido gótico.

\- si mitlet... demasiado- dijo a la rubia mientras miraba como se acercaban una gran tropa de demonios.

/ año y medio antes/

Continuara...


	2. Cap 1 La traicion y El Descubrimiento

Hola chicos o chicas que leen mi fic, yo soy TheDarkAnubis.

Estoy muy contento de el buen recibimiento, y antes que nada esta es la sección donde voy a responder algunas rewies que tengan preguntas.

The Lone Wolf 117:

1) Me agrada de que te haya gustado.

2) En realidad solo es esos objetos de assassins creed, no voy a agregar la secta de los asesinos. Aunque puede que la ponga mas adelante.

3) yo igual hasta ahora no e visto ningún fic con los dioses egipcios.

4) y espero que te guste como vaya el fic.

TRYNDAMER95:

Gracias me, y por si quieres saberlo me base en el tráiler de Vauban Prime de warframe.

Hyperion52:

Jeje si es muy gracioso XD.

Miguelzero24:

Gracias men y espero que te guste este Cap.

Y además issei seguirá teniendo a Draig.

XxXichinarus3sinoXxX:

No lo he jugado, pero si lo e visto y me gusto.

Buena idea la de poner los poderes de sans a issei, pero yo lo voy a poner en mi siguiente fic ya que tendrá bastante que ver y gracias.

Nico48825:

Gracias y tratare de hacerlos mas largos.

Red Satoshi Ketchum: podría poder poner los poderes de dante y su hermano, pero los demás estarán destinados a mi próximo fic.

Bueno esa es la sección. Tratare de subir un Cap. cada semana para hacerlo como una serie.

Bueno sin mas comencemos.

-que vola?- personaje hablando.

-"que vola?"- personaje pensando.

-[eres imbécil]- ser sellado y de [sacred gear]

-{enserio}- Draig y Albión.

-[ _ **siente el poder**_ ] - criatura próxima

Capitulo 1 La Traición y el Descubrimiento:

Después de la batalla contra Trixeta, nuestro protagonista issei a estado bastante extrañado. Y se preguntaran porque, pues es porque sirzechs estaba bastante extraño, ya que siempre que trataba de acercarse a el maou siempre lo evitaba, pero hubo un evento que cambiaria la vida de issei…

En un día tranquilo sirzechs había llamado a issei para decirle algo importante.

Issei estaba yendo por el pasillo acompañado de grafía hacia la oficina de sirzechs. Iban llegando a la oficina y entonces issei dijo:

-gracias grafía-san -dijo inclinándose en forma de agradecimiento.

-no, siempre es un placer ayudarlo- dijo inclinándose de la misma forma que issei- ahora si me disculpa, me retiro- dijo para después marcharse.

Después de eso issei abrió la puerta para que darse en estado de schock…

Debido a que una espada lo abrazase. No alcanzo a sentir el dolor de mil infiernos, ya que ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar de lo que sucedía.

Y cuando reacciono cayo al suelo por el dolor, mientras de sacudía por el dolor intenso. Después de sacarse la lanza, levanto la mirada se encontró con lo que menos esperaba hay se encontraban sirzechs lo que menos esperaba a su gran amigo kiba.

-kiba porque hiciste esto?- dijo issei buscando explicación.

-esto es por mi- dijo sirzechs.

-por que hizo esto sirzechs-sama? - volvió a preguntar issei.

-yo decidí dominar el mundo humano, porque nosotros los demonios debemos aumentar nuestros terrenos, pero solo hay una forma esclavización- dijo sirzechs - pero.. En mi plan había un inconveniente- paro de hablar y entonces apunto a issei- tu!.

Issei no tenia idea del porque sirzechs que consideraba como un hermano, sino también a su gran "amigo" kiba.

-y te preguntaras porque tu eres el inconveniente- dijo casi leyéndole la mente- pues yo suponía de que cuando te lo dijera te revelarías contra mi y defenderías a la humanidad- pauso para después continuar- por eso te matare para destruir ese futuro y que el mío perdure por siempre. Y además te voy a extraer el [boosted gear] para ponérselo a alguien que si se lo merezca- y entonces kiba se acerco- a kiba-kun, el a demostrado que el debería haber sido el que debió tener la [boosted gear] que tu. Bueno kiba que comience la extracción.

Y entonces sirzechs ocupo un hechizo que paralizo a issei y lo llevo flotando a una especie de sala con varios instrumentos de extracción especializados en temas demoniacos.

Dejaron a issei en una camilla y entonces sirzechs recito una especie de des bloqueadora de la extracción de la [evil pieces] y [Sacred gears].

-yo sirzechs lucifer, despojo a issei hyodou de las [evil pieces] y su [sacred gear]- dijo y entonces salieron dos luces del pecho de issei, una de color rojo y otra de color verde. La luz de color rojo eran la piezas del peón de issei y como se suponía la de color verde la [boosted gear]- kiba tendremos que esperar hasta que se estabilice y te lo podamos traspasar.

-esta bien sirzechs-sama- dijo kiba.

Pero entonces una luz divina apareció y los segó. Mientras eso sucedía algo sucedía en la mente de issei.

/mente de issei/

Issei p.o.v.

Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, me sentía destrozado. No solo por que sirzechs-sama me haya traicionado si no que me lo haya hecho igual mi supuesto "mejor amigo".

[ _ **Hyodou issei**_ ]-Una voz entre la oscuridad me hablo..

-quien eres?, que haces aquí?.

Le pregunte pero no respondió.

Se suponía que debería estar muerto, por que todavía me siento vivo…

[ _ **por ahora no lo sabras, pero no debes morir. no sin antes liberar mi poder**_ ]-Me dijo la voz y antes de que le pudiera contestar una luz fuerte alumbro casi toda la oscuridad y entonces de donde provenía la voz vi una figura extraña, una criatura que nunca había visto.

[ _ **parece que ya se encargaran de eso**_ ]-dijo la criatura mirando de donde provenía la luz.

No quería despertar tan rápido tenia que hacerle preguntas a esa criatura.

[ _ **tranquilo Hyodou issei, debes lo sabras todo, pero antes debes despertar...**_ ]- me dijo y entonces todo ese mundo desapareció…

Fin p.o.v. issei.

Después de despertar, issei alcanzo a ver una figura divina. Era una mujer que vestía ropas como las antiguas mujeres egipcias y tenia una mascara de un chacal.

Y el que rompió el silencio fue sirzechs.

-tu quien eres?, que haces aquí?- pregunto el maou enojado.

La mujer no respondió y entonces miro al castaño (lo voy a poner así ya que me da flojera escribir issei a cada rato :v)

Y entonces el cuerpo del castaño levito hacia ella igual que la luz verde.

-devuelve eso!- dijo kiba enojado y atacando a la mujer.

Mientras kiba se acercaba la mujer ni se inmuto. Y cuando kiba estaba a punto de golpearla un campo de fuerza lo detuvo y evito el ataque de kiba dejándolo inconsciente.

Después de eso la mujer abrió un portal y lo atravesó. Sirzechs estaba atónito por lo sucedido, pero sabia que el cuerpo del castaño ya no servía y podía continuar su plan incluso sin la [boosted gear].

/?/

P.o.v issei

No sabia donde estaba, todo se encontró oscuro, sino hasta que escuche una voz.

-despierta issei…

Y entonces abrí los ojos. Sentía como la luz entraba por mis ojos, pero no era una luz normal era una luz divina y entonces vi a una cara hermosa como si fuera esculpida por los mismos dioses, tenia un pelo negro largo, ojos color celeste, piel morena y uno muy prominentes pechos.

-por fin despiertas issei- escuche una voz masculina detrás de mi.

Me di vuelta y pude ver a un hombre adulto de piel morena, cabello negro, ojos color verdes y ropa de los antiguos egipcios.

-disculpen, quienes son?- pregunte confundido.

-ah. Lo siento por no presentarme. Yo soy Ra el dios egipcio del sol- me dijo ra?, no puede ser el dios egipcio del sol!.

-y ella es Qebehut hija del dios egipcio de la muerte- dijo apuntando a la chica, enserio esa chica es la hija de Anubis?.

-hola issei, como dijo Ra yo soy Qebehut hija de Anubis y yo fui quien te salvo de sirzechs lucifer-dijo ella presentándose y diciéndome que ella fue quien me salvo.

No fue mentira, no fue un sueño, todo fue real si fui traicionado por las personas que menos esperaba.

-bueno, eso no fue a lo que te trajimos aquí- dijo Ra.

-y entonces que Ra-sama ?- pregunte.

-solo dime Ra. Bueno te lo explicare de una forma rápida…- paro de hablar para después continuar- tu eres la reencarnación de Anubis- dijo de manera seria.

Como es posible!?, como puedo ser la reencarnación de una dios!?, si siempre e sido un humano normal.

-pero como es posible Ra?, si siempre e sido un humano- dije errático y shockeado por lo que me dijeron.

-pues déjame explicarte- dijo Qebehut y después continuo- hace 18 años hubo un problema que marco a los dioses egipcios. Era como un día cualquiera hasta que llego un asesino de dioses que quería luchar contra Anubis y de paso matarlo. Después de una larga lucha Anubis a sus ultimas fuerzas mato a el asesino de dioses con su poder final y también sabia que no se podía dejar su puesto vigente y todos los dioses ya tenían sus puestos y no podían dejarlos por proteger el infierno egipcio y entonces paso sus poderes a un bebe recién nacido que seria el nuevo protector del inframundo egipcio… y ese niño fuiste tu issei- dijo lo ultimo con fuerza.

Enserio puede ser posible?, puedo ser la reencarnación de Anubis?... Espera! Eso significa que seria el padre de esta chica. Nooooooooooooooooooooo! Por que a mi!.

-espera Qebehut-san, significa que tu eres mi hija?- pregunte esperando que no lo fuera.

-en realidad solo tienes los poderes y la divinidad de Anubis. Por lo que significa que no tienen lazos de sangre- dijo Ra mirándome con una cara picara.

Si!, joder! Por fin algo bueno.

-espera Ra, como es que no notaron mi divinidad en todo lo que llevaba como "humano"?- le pregunte, ya que tenia dudas sobre eso.

-es porque Anubis sabia lo que te pasaría y decidió sellar tu divinidad hasta que fuera el momento indicado- me respondió Ra- y cuando naciste eras humano, por lo que cuando Anubis te traspaso sus poderes y divinidad convirtiéndote en semi-dios - termino de responderme.

-bueno Ra, pero.. Ahora que hago ?- le pregunte mas confundido que murciélago en tienda de lámparas.

-vas a entrenar, porque tendrás que liberar a los humanos de la esclavitud- dijo ra serio- pero antes tendrás una sirviente- termino de decir.

Si!, una sirviente de seguro será una mujer súper tetona!.

-esta era antes una Ángel caído, que estaba al mando de tu exnovia que te asesino. Se llama mitlet, esta será tu sirvienta- dijo Ra mostrándome a la que era la sirviente de esa puta de raynare que me mato, aunque era una Loli tenia muy buena apariencia.

Espera.. Ella no tendrá recuerdos de el pasado?.

-tranquilo, no recuerda nada de lo que paso en el pasado- me respondió. Parece que leyó mi mente.

Ok, eso fue raro. Siento de que me olvido de algo.. ? Espera!, Y Draig ?.

-disculpa Ra, que sucedió con la [boosted gear]?- pregunte.

-ah, de eso no te preocupes issei logramos recuperarla antes de que lo tomaran- dijo Qebehut tranquilamente- y bueno despertara en unos instantes.

-y por ultimo antes de que vayas a entrenar, te daremos un ultimo regalo- dijo haciéndome la seña de que lo siguiera.

Mientras caminábamos podía ver paredes de mármol con jeroglíficos. Después de un rato caminando mientras que atrás nos seguían las chicas, me sentía nervioso ya que tener cerca de mi un Ángel caído.

Cuando llegamos unos soldados con mascaras de gatos nos abrieron un puerta de oro enorme con el símbolo del ojos de Horus y entonces tomo una caja de oro con muchos jeroglíficos.

Después de mostrármela, la abrió mostrándome una gema de color dorado y después pasándomela.

al tenerla en mis manos Vi como la gema se convertía en arena que se movió hacia mi brazo derecho, dando lugar a un guante con un nudilleras, una especie de lanza dardos en forma rara con un aro que parecía que cuando lo tirabas atrás disparaba un dardo y muchas otras cosas el guante era de color blanco y dorado y con una gema en medio de la mano de color dorado(la gauntlet de assassins creed sindícate solo con esos cambios de color y la gema).

-eeh, Ra que es esto?- le pregunte a Ra confundido.

-es una [sacred gear] creada por Anubis, como sello de la bestia Uberjackal (el Dark Uberjackal de invizimals). También conocido por el nombre de [King of Jackal´s]- dijo y entonces la joya hablo.

-[hola, issei hyodou o Anubis reencarnado]- dijo Uberjackal imponentemente.

-gusto en conocerte, Uberjackal espero que nos llevemos bien- dije sonriendo.

-[si, un gusto. Ahora si me disculpas voy a descansar]-dijo y apagándose la joya.

Después de eso, Ra y Qebehut me llevaron a la sala de entrenamiento, donde entrenaría para liberar a la humanidad.

Antes de entrar decidí hablar con mitlet.

-hola, mitlet espero que nos llevemos bien- dije sonriendo.

-yo también i-i-issei- sama - dijo sonrojada.

Se ve demasiado hermosa!.

-bueno es momento de empezar- dije decidido entrando a la sala de entrenamiento.

/un año mas tarde/

Continuara…

Bueno eh aquí el segundo capitulo de reincarnation of Anubis.

Sin mas nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

a por cierto necesito a una persona que dibuje bien para que me ayude con la portada de el proximo fic mio, y como paga le enseñare los capitulos antes que lo publique (si estas interesado hablame por MP)


	3. Chapter 2 El comienzo de un nuevo issei

Simbología:

-hola-Personaje hablando.

- _hola?_ -Personaje pensando

-[socio]-Draig y otros seres sellados.

-"hola"-Teléfono, holograma, carta, etc.

- _ **[siente el poder]**_ \- Criatura próxima.

Capitulo 2 El Comienzo de un nuevo Issei:

Issei p.o.v:

Paso un año en total desde el inicio de mi entrenamiento, pero en realidad yo eh pasado 10 años entrenando.

Y se preguntaran: ¿Cómo entrenaste 10 años, si solo a pasado un año?. Pues, es gracias a la increíble sala de entrenamiento.

Seguro que pensaran que es igual que a la de Dragon Ball, también pensé eso al principio.

Los primeros 2 años fueron los mas calmados por así decirlo. Pues estuve practicando las habilidades básicas de mi poder de Anubis, además las de uberjackal. Que las de este ultimo consistían en: poder transformarme en un Jackal y invocar mandas de ellos.

Luego de eso, fueron 4 años de… en mi opinión, ¡un calvario!. Por ser un entrenamiento de resistencia y uso estratégico de mis habilidades básicas. Debido a que constantemente era enviado a lugar contra ejércitos de soldados demonios mas poderosos simulados diariamente, además de que cada día eran mas fuerte. mis únicos momentos de descanso era en la noche.

Luego de ese infierno, los 4 últimos años fueron sobre el manejo de mis poderes avanzados y mas poderosos, además del uso de armas.

La encarnación de Anubis me permite liberar, por así decirlo, poderes sobre; control de las almas de los muertos, control mental y variados hechizos de necromancia, invocación, sigilo y potenciadores para aliados y/o armamentos especiales.

Mi poder con Uberjackal fue lo mas complicado. Sera por el hecho de que en las habilidades avanzadas debías, literalmente, controlar las manadas de jackales de elite simultáneamente, controlar elementos como: la arena, hormigón y fuego, y la habilidad mas poderosa que es poder transformarme uberjackal, haciendo que mis demás habilidades se potenciaran, pero con el coste de que mi magia se acabaría rápidamente.

Las armas solo me tomaron como 1 mes, por el hecho de que las armas que era compatibles con mis habilidades solo eran 3, y que me tomaron solo 2 semanas en aprender su uso. el resto solo fueron de herramientas como: Granadas de distintos usos, cuchillos arrojadizos, dardos y unas cuchillas ocultas que, en lo personal, son geniales.

Mi relación con Mittlet avanzo bastante, al punto en que se nos consideraría amigos de la infancia. Siempre que salía herido o cansado ella amablemente me ayudaba a recuperarme.

.

.

.

Normal P.O.V:

{Sala de entrenamiento: Simulación final}

Era de noche, la simulación mostraba un castillo enorme. El cual es una de las bases de operaciones de Sirzechs, que se observaba la extrema seguridad de esta.

En la entrada se encontraban 2 guardias que eran lo que permitían el paso de los demonios importantes. En un árbol cerca de una entrada había un cuervo que observaba detenidamente a los guardias.

¡Crow!

Soltó el cuervo para salir volando del árbol. Los guardias habían escuchado al cuervo y vieron como estaba volando hacia el interior de la fortaleza.

-oye, ¿no crees que deberíamos encargarnos de ese cuervo?- pregunto uno de los guardias.

-tranquilo, si fuera una alguien la barrera mágica no lo dejaría pasar- dijo el otro guardia tranquilizando a su compañero.

El cuervo al entrar en la fortaleza voló hacia los jardines del castillo. Que al llegar se transformo en Issei (lleva la misma ropa que en prologo) y se escondió en un arbusto cercano.

Gracias a que las barreras solo podían repeler magia común, issei aprovecho ese hechizo que usaba magia divina, logrando colarse en el castillo.

Al ya estar en el arbusto, issei visualizo un guardia que se estaba acercando. Y procedió a prepararse para asesinarlo.

Fuiiifuu.

El guardia escucho un silbido en un arbusto cercano. Al escucharlo sintió curiosidad, y se acerco lentamente. Mientras el guardia se acercaba issei activo la hoja oculta de su brazo derecho, para matar al guardia.

Al llegar el guardia miro el arbusto, sin esperar que un joven saliera de repente y le clavara un cuchillo en el corazón, matándolo instantáneamente y entrando su cadáver dentro del arbusto. El cual issei despojo de su armadura y uso para pasar desapercibido por los jardines del castillo, hasta entrar a este.

.

.

Issei al entrar en el castillo camino sigilosamente por los pasillos con un hechizo, el cual mejoraba su audición. Y en una curva escucho como se acercaban 2 guardias.

Issei de uno de sus bolsillos una granada pequeña, que lanzo a el pasillo en que estaban los guardias, saliendo así un humo que dejaba sin visión a los guardias, cosa que aprovecho issei. Quien entro en la cortina de humo y con sus cuchillas ocultas, mato a los guardias enterrándoselas en sus gargantas.

Al disiparse el humo issei siguió caminando, mientras que los cuerpos de los guardias se convertían en partículas hasta desaparecer en el aire.

.

.

Issei había logrado burlar la seguridad y matado a guardias sin ser descubierto. Llegando a un pasillo que al final se encontraba una gran puerta que es la sala de operaciones. Caminando lentamente hacia ella, pero fue detenido .

-oye tu, no deberías estar aquí- dijo un guardia, deteniendo a issei-tu ve al jardín- le ordeno el guardia mientras caminaba hacia issei, quien nos se giro- sigue mis ordenes o te daré un escarmien- fue interrumpido.

Una espada atravesó el pecho del guardia matándolo. La espada provino de lo que parecía un fantasma de un guardia, que al matarlo, se esfumo dejando el cadáver del guardia en el suelo. Pasándole lo mismo que los otros guardias que había matado issei.

Issei solo continuo el paso hasta llegar la puerta. En la que se detuvo, y pasando su mano izquierda frente a sus ojos. Activo un hechizo, cuyo efecto hizo que issei pudiera ver que había en la habitación. Abriendo la puerta al no encontrase nadie dentro de ella.

En medio de la habitación se encontraba una mesa, la cual poseía distintos documentos sobre el numero de soldados de cada país tomado por los demonios y cantidad de esclavos humanos y un mapa del mundo donde, con una bandera, se marcaban los países en posesión y países en los cuales había resistencias de humanos.

Issei al entrar, cerro la puerta y se saco la armadura quedando con su ropa original. Camino hacia la mesa con los documentos. Los tomo y guardo dentro de un bolso, que creo con magia.

Abruptamente se abrió la puerta, en la que se mostro a un demonio noble con una escolta de guardias.

-¡tu que haces aquí!-Grito enojado el noble a issei-¡guardias atrápenlo!-ordena a los guardias, quienes lo obedecieron.

Mientras se acercaban los guardias, issei rapidamente chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer circulos magicos de los cuales aparecieron jackales con armadura dorada. Quienes al ver a los guardias le lanzaron a atacarlos.

Aprovechando la ditraccion, corrio hacia la ventana. La cual rompio y cayo en picada 4 pisos.

De uno de sus bolsillos saco una granada que lanzo al suelo, creando un circulo de energia. El cual armotiguo su caida y dandole un impulso, el cual ocupo para tranformarse en una parvada de cuervos los cuales salieron volando, que cruzaron las barreras magicas, escapando.

-"Fin de la simulacion".

Se escucho la voz que dio por terminada el entremaniento. Desaciendo la simulacion, dejando ver a Ra, Qebehut y Mittlet. Esta ultima mirando con admiracion a issei, quien se tranformo denuevo en su forma original.

-¡Excelente issei!-exclamo con una sonrisa Ra- no podia esperar mas. Hiciste perfectamente la infiltracion y el escape- camino hacia issei, dondole palmadas en la espalda- el entremaniento si que valio la pena, ¿verdad Qebehut?-pregunto a la chica quien asintio con una sonrisa.

-estuvo genial issei-sama- dijo Mittlet con una gran admiracion en su rostro.

-Basta, haran que me sonroje- dijo issei avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

La cara avergonzada de issei dio unas risillas de los presentes. De las cuales el también se unió.

-issei sigueme- dijo Ra haciéndole una ademan a issei para que lo siga. Logrando la acción de este, mientras las chicas los seguían desde atrás. Saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento.

.

.

Caminaron por los pasillos del cielo egipcio hasta llegar a una habitación en la cual su interior las paredes era de oro y se encontraban bastantes libros con muchos de estos. En medio de la sale se encontraba una mesa de oro, en la que se encontraban distintos mapas.

-issei- Ra llamo la atención del mencionado- como sabrás, Anubis creo el [Sacred Gear] en la cual esta sella uberjackal- asintió issei- pero en realidad. Creo otras [Sacred Gears] antes, y las esparció por Japón- le entrego un libro a issei de uno de los libreros- de los cuales solo quedan 3- finalizo con una mirada seria.

-¿y que se supone que tienen que ver conmigo?- pregunto confundido issei.

-sabes que en poco tiempo vas iras a Japón a matar a Sirzechs- dijo Qebehut recibiendo un asentimiento del chico.

-confiamos en que tu puedes- le sonrió Ra a issei- pero todo el trabajo no puede decaer en ti-finalizo Ra con rostro serio.

-es verdad issei-sama- le dijo Mittlet seriamente también- usted no debe tener tanta carga en sus hombros- ante esto issei sonrió asintiéndole, logrando que esta también sonría.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto con semblante serio.

-Debes buscar a los portadores de las [Sacred Gears] y reclutarlos para que puedan desbaratar a los demonios desde dentro- le muestra el mapa de japon, en el cual 3 ciudades estan marcadas- en estas ciudades logramos localizar a los [Sacred Gears]. A medida que estes buscandolos te iremos dando informacion- Finalizo ra recibiendo un asentimiento de issei.

-en 2 días voy a partir en mi búsqueda-decididamente dijo issei- con permiso- salió junto con Mittlet de la habitación.

Los 2 salieron de la habitación, dejando a Ra y Qebehut solos. Entonces Qebehut miro a ra con una mirada preocupada a Ra, quien se dio cuenta de esto y la miro.

-¿crees que estamos haciendo bien en no decirle?-

-El todavía no es el momento- Ra camino hacia la mesa y apoyo sus brazos en ella- solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se rompa el sello, y entonces ahí se lo diremos- finalizo tomando un libro en la mesa.

-¿crees que pueda dominar el poder de Hunhow?-pregunto con mirada seria y a la vez preocupada.

-tranquila, issei es fuerte- tranquilzo a la chica- ademas que el lucharia hasta el fin, solo para no hacer daño a inocentes o seres queridos- Ra salio de la habitacion dejando a qebehut.

Continuara…


End file.
